


Doppelganger

by Tsukigomori2



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukigomori2/pseuds/Tsukigomori2
Summary: En su larga carrera como vigilante Batman se a enfrentado con infinidad de situaciones extrañas, no obstante, en esta ocasión las cosas han superado con creces sus expectativas y tendrá que verse las con las dos versiones del último hijo de Kripton que al parecer tienen un interés particular en el.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 13





	1. Superman y... ¿Clark Kent?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste😁

Doppelgänger

Capítulo I

>>—Algo anda mal.<<

Ese era el pensamiento persistente que tenía Batman desde su encuentro con Superman hacía una semana en La Atalaya. Y no, nada tenía que ver su habitual paranoia de ver cosas en dónde no las había. No. Esta vez los hechos fundamentaban su preocupación, porque sin importar desde que ángulo se viera, el que Clark le coqueteara descaradamente a Bruce Wayne frente a la prensa mundial en su papel de héroe le era suficiente prueba.

Y aunque claro, al principio consideró la posibilidad de que podría tratarse de una broma de muy mal gusto, en venganza por la anterior realizada por parte de Green Lantern el mes pasado bajo su batuta, y sí, era una represalia por inmiscuirse en uno de sus casos bajo la jurisdicción de Gotham sin su permiso; pronto lo descartó al tomar en cuenta que la Srta. Lane

por la que el hombre de acero profesaba sentimientos románticos desde hacía años

estaba también ahí presente en el lugar, quedando tan o más aturdida que él.

Pero la confirmación final la tuvo días más tarde, durante la reunión mensual de la Liga, donde como Batman aprovechó dicha oportunidad para confrontarlo al respecto de sus acciones, reacio a dejar el asunto así, recibiendo una respuesta por demás inesperada que lo dejó tan perplejo y con la boca abierta debido a la incredulidad que le azotaba.

"-¿Acaso estás interesado también en Bruce Wayne?"

La pregunta, admitía, lo tomó desprevenido, permitiéndole al otro soltar su sarta de incoherencias sin tapujos acerca de su libertad de salir con quién quisiera sin tener que pedirle permiso, quedándole claro que hablaba muy en serio, y aumentando su grado de preocupación por su actitud altanera y desafiante que antes jamás se habría aventurado a demostrarle, a menos que estuviera bajo el influjo de un agente externo como lo era la kryptonita roja.

Por tanto, bajo la premisa de que algo raro pasaba, los subsiguientes días se dedicó únicamente a analizar minuciosamente el comportamiento de Superman a través de los vídeos de vigilancia de La Atalaya, encontrando varias anomalías, como el hecho de que ahora parecía ser más sociable disfrutando plenamente de su popularidad con la gente, e incluso más seguro de sí mismo al punto de ser arrogante, además de que permanecía más tiempo de lo necesario en la sede de la Liga.

Sin embargo, aparte de él, nadie más pareció notar dichos cambios en la personalidad del kryptoniano, pues este continuaba con su trabajo de héroe bonachón salvando gatitos y ayudando a ancianitas a cruzar la calle, aparte de detener terroristas, villanos desquiciados y desastres naturales sin salirse de su conducta habitual, lo que ponía en tela de juicio sus sospechas, y que lo harían desistir de ellas de no ser por dos simples razones.

La primera radicaba en que, a diferencia de los demás miembros de la Liga, tanto Superman como Batman conocían mutuamente sus identidades secretas, por lo que era hasta irrisorio pensar que este hubiese adoptado de repente la fastidiosa costumbre de realizar visitas inesperadas a "Bruce Wayne" a sabiendas de que se trataba de Batman, llevándole en cada ocasión extravagantes obsequios en un remedo de cortejo con el afán de impresionarlo para conseguir una cita, la cual por cierto, declinó magistralmente gracias a las oportunas intervenciones de Alfred y Lucius.

Y la segunda, y más importante era, que a diferencia de él y su abierta bisexualidad... ¡SUPERMAN ERA TOTAL Y ABSOLUTAMENTE HETEROSEXUAL! Por lo que resultaba totalmente absurdo que, de la noche a la mañana, éste se hubiese vuelto gay, sencillamente era una jodida estupidez que nadie en sus cabales creería.

Dicho eso, fue así como tomo la decisión de ir a Metrópolis

haciendo un hueco en su apretada agenda

para investigar más de cerca el asunto. Motivo por el cual se encontraba en ese momento encaramado en la azotea de un edificio, oculto a la vista, vigilando atentamente a la distancia los movimientos del kryptoniano que acudía como siempre al rescate de Lois Lane, que para variar, había sido tomada como rehén en un fallido asalto a un banco, junto a un desafortunado sujeto que de acuerdo a las huellas térmicas que observaba con su visor, parecía estar a punto de desmayarse por el miedo.

Personalmente, empezaba a sentir lástima por aquel samaritano que se había involucrado en ese lío por tratar de defender a la intrépida reportera cuando ésta se resistió al atraco, armando un alboroto que permitió al resto de personas escapar de sus ineptos captores, los cuales, conscientes de su fracaso y viéndose rodeados por la policía, se atrincheraron en el edificio con los dos únicos rehenes que les quedaban para intentar negociar su huida.

Quizá de no encontrarse en esta ciudad o estar Superman presente en ella, habrían tenido una pequeña probabilidad de éxito en su desesperado plan, pero como obviamente no era el caso, sólo cabía esperar su inexorable fin tras las rejas... o eso creyó, hasta que la primera explosión se dió, mandando a volar la fachada junto al cerco policiaco cuyos elementos apenas consiguieron salir ilesos gracias a la rápida reacción de su héroe que logró sacarlos de la mayor área de impacto.

No obstante, como temió dada su experiencia, el peligro no pasó, y dos nuevas explosiones le subsiguieron en edificios adyacentes, sembrando el pánico en los presentes que corrían despavoridos buscando inútilmente refugio, momento que los delincuentes aprovecharon para salir e intentar escapar en la confusión, lástima que calcularon mal y quedaron atrapados en la estampida de personas, que en su terror, sin hacer caso a las armas con que los amenazaban, pasaron sobre de ellos.

Entre tanto, Superman ayudaba y calmaba a las masas haciéndose escuchar con su potente voz, evacuándolos a un lugar seguro lejos de la caída de escombros con ayuda de algunos oficiales a quienes dejó a cargo cuando la situación estuvo bajo control, para luego poder ir directamente al banco a rescatar a la reportera que aún se encontraba dentro, tras comprobar que los criminales estaban fuera de combate.

Para ese entonces, Batman ya había conseguido acercarse lo suficiente al área del siniestro, en un edificio justo enfrente del banco en la azotea, desde donde podía ver claramente todo el desarrollo de las cosas, por lo que pudo apreciar

con ayuda de sus binoculares

el momento exacto en el que Superman atravesaba la estructura abriendo un enorme boquete, a través del cual se distinguían dos figuras inconscientes rodeadas por el fuego pertenecientes a Lois Lane y a...

¡Pero que...!

abriendo sus ojos ante la sorpresa.

Ahí, delante de sus ojos, se encontraban Clark Kent y Superman, ambas entidades que no deberían existir por separado sino en conjunto como un todo... como un solo ser, y sin embargo, no lo estaban.

Pero las sorpresas estaban lejos de acabar.

Porque con estupefacción se quedó aún más boquiabierto viendo a Superman salvar a Lois Lane e ignorar olímpicamente a Clark Kent, dejándolo a su suerte mientras la estructura poco a poco cedía amenazando con desplomarse en cualquier momento luego de la brusca salida del héroe que desestabilizó las paredes.

Por un instante dudo en intervenir, pero no había tiempo para eso, el edificio estaba colapsando, así que sólo actuó por inercia. Rápidamente, haciendo a un lado su shock, se precipitó al lugar, arrojándose por el hueco por donde había salido Superman, cayendo sobre Clark, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo de los escombros que se desprendieron sobre ellos cuando el techo al fin se derrumbó cortando su vía de escape dejándolos atrapados.


	2. Clark Kent y... ¿Batman?

Cap. II Clark Kent y... ¿Batman?

Clark entro a su pequeño apartamento exhausto, recargando su espalda contra la puerta para poder cerrarla, al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de alivio por estar al fin en "casa", y darle un merecido descanso a sus magullados miembros después de ese día de locos en el que casi muere.

Con ese propósito, avanzó lentamente arrastrando los pies, tambaleante, encaminadose a su viejo sofá donde se dejó caer de lleno escuchando el crujir de los resortes en protesta por su considerable peso, recordándole que si se rompía no podría reemplazarlo dado su reducido sueldo de ese mes a causa de sus numerosas faltas en el trabajo.

Aún no podía recordar muy bien el motivo de las mismas, algo bastante raro, aunque dejaba el tema de lado centrando sus energías en enfrentar con la mejor cara los inconvenientes que esto le generaría, porque vaya que serían muchos.

Para empezar, no podría ir a visitar por un tiempo a su Ma y Pa en Smallville, como lo iba haciendo puntualmente desde que se mudó a Metrópolis, y por tanto, tampoco podría ayudar en los quehaceres de la granja familiar y aún menos pasarles el dinero que solía enviarles para pagar la hipoteca. 

Por otro lado, también tendría que escatimar sus gastos: cero lujos, usar solo el transporte público (lo que implicaba levantarse más temprano), ceder su plaza en el estacionamiento, renunciar a las salidas a beber con sus compañeros, acudir al comedor comunitario, y además, suplicarle a Perry por horas extra con el fin de llegar a término del mes.

Sumado todo eso, cualquiera pensaría que en ese momento la expresión del reportero sería una abatida o de gran preocupación, no obstante, por el contrario, en el rostro de Clark se encontraba en su lugar una sonrisa boba imposible de borrar. 

Y no es que hubiera perdido el juicio por la conmoción de toparse tan cerca con la muerte. No. Nada de eso. Más bien tenía que ver con el encuentro fortuito que mantuvo con "El caballero oscuro de Gotham, Batman", quién le salvará la vida sacándolo del banco en llamas, y lo trajera hasta la puerta de su edificio en el batimovil.

Las cosas aún le parecían irreales, como sacadas de sus más salvajes sueños, en los que imaginaba ser el indiscutible protagonista de una gran y emocionante aventura, a diferencia de lo que era su común vida aburrida, en la que pasaba desapercibido para todos.

Y no exageraba.

Cómo lo demostró el haber sido ignorado olímpicamente por Superman, quien rescato a los demás y paso totalmente de él. Quizá por no parecerse a una despampanante mujer o ser cierta atractiva reportera llamada Lois Lane.

Normalmente esa situación lo deprimiría, pero por el momento su mente solo se centraba en rememorar las últimas horas vividas en compañía del murciélago, que resultó ser un personaje muy diferente a como lo imagino en base a sus detractores, lo cual lo hacía sentir inmensamente culpable, dado que por un tiempo formó parte de estos, por un motivo que ya había olvidado.

Naturalmente, sabía que no tooooodo lo que se decía de él debía ser mentira. No era tan ingenuo. Pero en base a su experiencia actual podía asegurar que tampoco era tan malo, pues incluso se preocupó por examinarlo a conciencia en busca de heridas que requirieran tratamiento, cuando él mismo era el verdadero lesionado.

Clark aún sentía su corazón acelerarse ante tal gesto del Caballero Oscuro de protegerlo con su propio cuerpo de los escombros que caían, negándose a abandonarlo a riesgo de morir enterrado con él, lo cual casi ocurre de no ser por el oportuno ingenio del murciélago de atrincherarse en la bóveda para explotar una bomba abriendo un boquete en el suelo, consiguiendo así escapar juntos por las alcantarillas.

Ese pensamiento le recordó que necesitaba urgentemente un baño pues apestaba a drenaje, no obstante, parte de él se resistía a hacerlo, porque en el proceso perdería a su vez aquel sutil olor impregnado que le dejo el murciélago mientras lo sostenía en su regazo cuando esté perdió el conocimiento por la perdió de sangre luego de conseguir subir al batimóvil.

Nunca se sintió tan asustado al no conseguir hacerlo reaccionar, y estuvo a nada de perder los nervios, pero logro controlarse aplicando sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios que agradeció hubieran sido parte fundamental de la educación de la vida en la granja, de lo contrario se imaginaba el desastre de llevarlo al hospital, porque incluso si así se salvara dudaba qué regresara a darle las gracias.

Y quería volver a verlo... pero eso era imposible, ¿cierto?

Clark suspiro, descendiendo su mirada hasta su camisa sucia, pasando su mano por el espacio de la ausente corbata, la mejor que había tenido. Esta había sido un regalo de su Má y Pá al venir a trabajar a Metrópolis, por lo que la cuidaba mucho. Y sin embargo, la utilizo como torniquete para detener la hemorragia de Batman. No sé arrepentía por supuesto, y sabía qué su Má y Pá también entenderían su perdida. 

Tan solo... repentinamente sintió tristeza, por la certeza de que "él" simplemente la desecharla a la basura como un trapo viejo, sin detenerse a pensar siquiera un momento en el.

Era lógico ¿no?

La corbata no significaba nada para "él".

En el mundo de Batman, Clark tampoco significaba nada.

No obstante... por alguna razón, Clark quería engañarse, y pensar lo contrario. Sonaba estúpido, y probablemente lo era, como una chica fantaseando con su artista favorito solo porque la saludo una vez, o puede incluso que su situación fuera peor, porque era plenamente consciente de ello y seguía aferrándose a ese sueño.

Pero era hora de despertar.

Levantándose con pesadez sin rastro de la sonrisa y ánimos que antes había albergado, se dispuso a ir a su habitación a tomar ese baño que tanto le hacía falta, cuando de repente una sombra proyectada desde el ventanal lo cubrió todo, dándole un susto de muerte estando a nada de salir corriendo a pedir ayuda. Hasta que reconoció esa silueta que se difuminaba por entre las cortinas.

Era "él".

Cómo un loco, se precipito al ventanal abriéndolo de golpe con su corazón desbocado en anticipación de lo que lo esperaba ahí fuera, pero desgraciadamente no encontró a nadie en su pequeño balcón, solo el sonido del viento nocturno que se deslizaba entre los edificios.

Terriblemente decepcionado sintió su corazón contraerse al tiempo de unas inmensas ganas de llorar por su estupidez de siquiera pensar que... 

Su pensamiento fue cortado al percibir un ruido a sus espaldas de un repiqueteo insistente contra el cristal que lo hizo volverse para encontrar con asombro uno de aquellos famosos batarangs que se decía usaba Batman, clavado en la pared junto al ventanal que llevaba un hilo atado del que pendía en un extremo un pequeño papel doblado que se agitaba al viento produciendo el sonido anterior.

Con algo de temor y expectación, Clark lo tomo entre sus manos desdoblándolo con cuidado para encontrarse con una simple frase.

"- Te la devolveré en cuanto pueda quitarle la sangre"

"Batman"

Una sensación cálida lo inundó y una sonrisa boba volvió a ocupar su rostro qué no desapareció por el resto de esa noche.

********** & *********"

Mientras Clark se metía en su apartamento y cerraba el ventanal, no era consciente que alguien lo vigilaba desde las sombras no muy lejos desde un edificio cercano a través de unos binoculares, observando atentamente cada una de sus acciones con extremo detenimiento.

-Alfred -murmuro la persona escondida en un tono grave.  
-Señor -fue la escueta respuesta que recibió por el intercomunicador.  
-Es todo por hoy -informo- Regresaré al hotel.  
-Entendido, tendré lista la cena. ¿Desea algo en particular? -pregunto inocentemente su interlocutor- ¿Una transfusión de sangre quizá?  
-No realmente -contestando sin cambiar el tono de su voz- No perdí tanta sangre, solo fingí estar inconsciente para saber qué haría él.  
-¿Funcionó?   
-No hubo cambios -frunciendo el ceño- Tampoco me reconoció -suspirando cansado- Habrá que investigar más, pero será mañana -añadió- soltando un leve quejido- Creo que necesitaré un par de suturas.  
-Sacare el botiquín. ¿Necesita algo más?  
-Si -mirando su brazo herido- ¿Sabes cómo quitar la sangre de una corbata?  
-Ciertamente tengo algo de experiencia a su lado, señor, pero ¿no sería mejor comprar otra?  
-No me pertenece, Alfred.  
-En ese caso, podría conseguir una igual -sugirió.  
-Sospecho que su dueño notaría la diferencia -mirando con una leve sonrisa hacia el apartamento del reportero.  
-Veré que puedo hacer.  
-Gracias, estaré ahí pronto -e iba a cortar la comunicación cuando escucho una exclamación ahogada seguida de algo que se rompía- Alfred, ¿está todo bien?  
-Quizá... -dijo el mencionado del otro lado de la línea recuperando la compostura- debiera hacer una parada extra, señor.  
-¿Qué? -pregunto confundido.  
-Tiene una "visita" esperándolo aquí.

Soltando una maldición por lo bajo sin responder comprendiendo de quién se trataba la "visita", corto la comunicación, escabulléndose rápidamente la figura encapuchada deslizándose entre las sombras perdiéndose en la noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Se q es corto y no dice mucho de la trama pero espero les haya gustado y nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo 😁❤️


End file.
